Time War: Dimensions In Time
by Ghostface317 v2
Summary: In the far future, on a ruined earth. Jim Possible travels back in time, to avert the apocalypse. Kim Possible/Danny Phantom crossover. Rated T for moderate language and minor sex references. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Time War: Dimensions In Time**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kim Possible had fought all kinds of menace. She fought Robots, Supervillains, Aliens and The Supernatural. But the one thing that had finally brought her down was something far more vicious, the stuff of nightmares.

Danny Phantom had fought all kinds of menace. He had fought Ghosts, Ghost Hunters and his own dark side. But the one thing that had finally brought him down was the same thing that had taken down Kim Possible.

Both of the heroes had fought valiantly. But both of them had failed miserably.

The name of the evil that had taken them down was that of an inter-dimensional demon. Its name was, Trickster.

The Trickster, one of the most powerful beings in creation, entered the universes through the Medusa Cascade. The Medusa Cascade was a mysterious rift deep within both universes.

When the Trickster entered the universes, he consumed everything. He laid waste to all eternity. Women, Children, Every single thing in existence was his. And the ones that weren't killed or tortured became his slaves.

For a while there was resistance, but soon that too, died.

But some of the resistance remained, and this is the story of how they fought back.

* * *

In the year 2030, five cloaked people gathered at the site of Stonehenge. Stonehenge was one of the biggest mysteries known to man.

The tallest of the five pulled its hood down, to reveal that it was in fact a robot. The robot spoke in a monotone voice, "I've acquired the artefact.". It then proceeded to remove a small talisman, from left pocket on its cloak. "Great work, Rufus!", A male voice said. The figure that spoke, pulled down his hood, to reveal that it was Ron Stoppable.

"With this Talisman we can change all that the Trickster has done.", A gravelly male voice said. "True words, Vlad." Ron said. "We need to use it, now. Before the Trickster finds out.", Vlad replied. "Agreed.", Said a tall, and heavily built man. "But do we know if it will even work, Wade?", Said a younger male voice. "We don't. But it's our only chance, Jim.", Wade said. "Then let's get to it.", Jim said.

"Not so fast, Gentlemen.", Said a sinister voice. "Trickster.", Jim said. The group turned around, to face their nemesis. "I'm so pleased, that you all remember me.", Trickster said sarcastically. "With all due respect, Trickster. Up! Yours!", Ron said, giving him the middle finger. The Trickster giggled evilly. "Oh, how I will miss your sense of humour.", Trickster said. "What do you mean by that?", Vlad asked. "This.", Trickster replied, lazily. Trickster then extended his arm, and shot forward. He stopped inches away from Vlad. All of a sudden, a large blast of white light shot out of Tricksters hand, electrocuting Vlad.

Rufus tossed the talisman to Jim. "Use it!", Rufus shouted, as the rest of the group tackled Trickster.

Jim looked down at the talisman, that he gripped tightly, and spoke loudly, "Klaatu Verada Nikto.". "No!", Trickster shouted, as a glowing blue aura, enveloped Jim. "Nooooo!", Trickster screamed, as the aura completely covered Jim, and then vanished, taking Jim with it.

* * *

…_In the Kim Possible Universe…_

…_In the Year 2006…_

Kim and Ron had just graduated High School three months earlier, and for obvious reasons had decided to, as Ron put it, Marinate for the week. That meant no work, no nothing. Just fun, Sun and each other.

The Possible family had only just finished rebuilding their home, which had been destroyed the same time that, Kim & Ron had graduated.

* * *

…_In the Danny Phantom Universe…_

…_In the Year 2007…_

Danny Fenton, otherwise known as Danny Phantom, had just revealed himself to the world, after a rather nasty incident involving an Asteroid.

For Danny, this meant no more happy slaps or wedgies from the Jocks, and Girls actually said "Hi!" to him. And to make things better for him, he had just gotten together with his lifetime friend, Sam Manson. For Danny, life could not get much better.

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

Kim sat back down on a deck chair. Ron looked at her and said, "Bikini or fully dressed, I still love ya.". This elicited a loving smile from Kim. "Thanks!", She said happily. Leaning over, she gave him a short but passionate kiss.

* * *

Ron stood up and walked towards the newly built pool, and quickly dove in.

Kim watched as he went under. A mischievous grin, spread across her face.

Ron was under the water with his eyes closed. Big mistake. He faintly heard a heavy splash, so he decided to surface.

When Ron surfaced, he noticed that Kim was not around. "Kim?", He called out. She was nowhere to be seen.

Ron then felt, two smooth and slender female arms wrap around his chest. "I'm right behind you, Ron.", Kim said. Ron's gentlemen's vegetables immediately went hard, when he saw her two piece blue bikini on the ground, and when he felt Kim pulling him closer to her.

Ron turned around to face Kim, but he did not leave her intoxicating embrace.

The two teens smiled at each other. Ron kissed Kim, and was surprised when she opened her mouth, yet still had her lips pressed against his. Ron opened his mouth and was greeted by her tongue, which now played, passionately, with his.

Kim pulled her head back and smiled lovingly at him. But her smirk soon turned to one of mischief, again. Ron gave the same mischievous grin, back. "Gimme some sugar, baby.", Ron said in a suave, Bruce Campbell, style voice.

Kim replied to Ron's suave comment, by moving quickly forward and kissing him.

Ron was mildly surprised, and largely aroused, when Kim slid her hands down the back of his shorts. He gasped slightly, when she ran her hands over his backside. Ron responded to this, by moving his arms forward and caressing her backside, softly, with his hands.

"Is that a gun in your shorts, or are you just happy to see me.", Kim joked, referring to his growing erection. "What do you think?", Ron said. "I'd say it. But I'd rather feel it.", Kim said, causing Ron to become harder.

"Are you sure you want to?", Ron asked. "We're not in school anymore, and we're both teenagers. So, hell yeah.", Kim said. "In the pool, or in a bed?", Ron asked. Kim thought for a second, before saying "My bed.".

Ron was about to get out of the pool, when he heard the front door open. "Kimmie, we're home.", Kim's father said. "Shit!", Kim whispered.

Kim immediately removed her hands from Ron's shorts and reached for her bikini.

* * *

It was now night, and on the outskirts of Middleton, in the sky, A swirling blue void opened up in the sky.

"Oh, Boll...", Jim said, as he fell out of the void, and then fell ten feet to the ground, screaming quietly when he hit the ground.

Jim stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. He then realized that he was stark naked. "...Shit...", He whispered to himself.

Jim looked around to see a house, and luckily for him, there was a clothes line, with clothes. Jim stared at the house for a second longer, "_...Nobody's awake..._", He thought.

Once Jim had nicked a rather cool set of clothes, from the clothes line, he looked at himself, up and down in a broken mirror. "_...I wish there was some other way..._", He thought.

Jim looked around and then saw that a policeman was watching him. "...Shit...", Jim said as he ran off. "Hey, stop!", The officer shouted.

* * *

The police officer, chased after Jim, for about four minutes, before Jim turned a corner, into an alleyway.

The officer did not expect a fist to smack him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Jim picked the officer up and pinned him against a wall. "What year is it?", Jim asked the officer. "What?", The officer quizzed. "What year is it?", Jim asked again. "April 18th, 2006. Why?", The officer replied.

Jim pulled the gun off of the officer's belt and aimed it at the man's head. "Take your shoes off.", Jim ordered. "What?", The officer asked. "I Said, take your shoes off. Now!", Jim shouted. "I can't do it with a gun aimed at my head.", The officer said.

Jim slowly stepped back, keeping the gun trained on the officer. The officer carefully took his shoes off, and pushed them towards Jim. "Right, now. Get lost.", Jim said, aiming at the officer again. The officer taking the warning, ran off.

Jim quickly put the officer's shoes on, and then ran off.

* * *

Kim had been lucky enough, to be able to put her bikini on, before her parents caught her completely naked, in the pool with Ron. Ron on the other hand, had just stayed in the pool.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

Danny sat in his room, reading an old comic. "Oh, Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!", His mother called out. "Okay, mom!", Danny shouted.

"Hey, dude!", Tucker said, in exhaustion. "What's up?", Danny asked him. "You know what's up. I'm thinking of resigning.", Tucker replied. "You're mayor, and you wanna quit?", Danny quizzed. "Honestly dude. It's worse than being with Lancer for a day.", Tucker said. "That's bad.", Danny said, chuckling.

Sam entered the room. "Hi, Danny!", She said, smiling. "Hi, Sam!", Danny said.

Sam glanced at Tucker. "What's up with, Scrooge?", She asked. "Hasn't he told you?", Danny asked. "No.", She replied. Danny grinned and said, "His mayoral position is getting to him.". She chuckled. Tucker just sighed, in depression. "Jeez, he's worse than you.", Danny said, hiding a smirk. "Hey!", She said, and threw a nearby cushion at him. The cushion hit him directly in the face. "Ouch!", Danny said, half laughing. "Well you deserved it.", She said.

Tucker's cell-phone rang. "I'm here.", He said grimly, after picking it up, and flipping it open. He listened for a few seconds, before closing the flip-phone and saying, "I've gotta go. Got more business.".

* * *

Jim had found a car, parked nearby, and had decided to hotwire it. "Yes!", He said quietly, as the car started.

The sound of police sirens floated in the night air, as Jim sped off.

_How many Film & TV references did you detect in this chapter? Did you like it? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Things will HAPPEN in this Chapter._

**CHAPTER 2**

…_In the Kim Possible Universe…_

Jim pulled up outside of Wade's home, and sighed. "_…Wade's not gonna believe this…_", He thought.

Jim got out of the car, walked up to Wade's front door, and knocked.

* * *

"It's impossible!", Wade said, in amazement. "I know.", Jim said. "Should I tell…", Wade started. "No!", Jim said quickly. Wade looked at Jim curiously. "You can't tell them.", Jim said. "Understood.", Wade replied.

"Why are you here?", Wade asked. "I came here, to stop a creature called, Trickster.", Jim said. "What did it do?", Wade asked. "The Trickster consumed the world.", Jim replied. "Consumed the world?", Wade quizzed. "He entered our universe, and decimated almost all life. And those that he didn't kill, became his slaves.", Jim said. "Who survived?", Wade asked. "Small handfuls of people, all over the place.", Jim replied. "Did, Kim & Ron die?", Wade quizzed. "Kim did, Ron didn't.", Jim said. "Did I…?", Wade began. "You live, Wade. But my entire family died. Including the girl I loved.", Jim said. "What was her name?", Wade asked. "Her name was Dani.", Jim replied.

* * *

Kim's oldest foe, Dr. Drakken, had recently retired, from the whole, taking over the world, cliché.

Drakken stood at the top of the extremely tall staircase, in his newly bought manor on the outskirts of the English countryside, carrying a box full of files. "_...You just had to wait to the last day, didn't you?..._", He thought, as he slowly began to walk down the steps.

Drakken put his right foot down on a step, and immediately lost his balance. He tumbled down the entire staircase. As soon as Drakken hit the floor, he heard his bones crack.

"…_Oh god, this is it. The day I die…_", Drakken thought, as he lay dying on the stone floor.

"Drew Lipsky!", A menacing voice, with a heavy lisp, growled. Drakken's eyes looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, a very tall figure materialized mere feet away from Drakken. This figure was dressed in a white cloak. This figure, unbeknownst to Drakken, was that of the Trickster. "Drew Theodore Lipsky, I can help you.", Trickster said.

* * *

Kim awoke to the smell of eggs & bacon, right next to her. "Good morning, Kim.", Ron said soothingly. Kim smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Ron.". She looked at the tray, on the floor. "What's all this for?", She asked. "For my beautiful girlfriend, That's who.", He replied, with a cheesy grin.

* * *

"So, tell me about the Trickster.", Wade said. Jim looked at Wade and sighed in defeat. "It's gonna be a long story.", Jim replied. "I've got plenty of time.", Wade said.

"The Trickster is an inter-dimensional demon, whose only goal is to cause chaos and suffering throughout the universe.", Jim said. "When did he arrive?", Wade asked. "HE arrives in about a weeks' time.", Jim said. "Then how do we stop him?", Wade quizzed. "There's only one way.", Jim replied.

* * *

…_Meanwhile, in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

Danny walked into the living room of his home, to discover that he was alone. "Anyone home?", He called out. No reply came.

"…_Where is everyone?..._", He thought.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?", He called out.

* * *

Danny walked into the kitchen. No-one there, either. Sighing, he opened the fridge to get something to eat. When he opened the fridge, he got the fright of his life. Everything in the fridge was eroding, like it was covered in acid.

Danny pulled his hand off of the fridge door to discover that, that too, was eroding.

* * *

Danny ran into the basement, and then ran towards the ghost portal.

Danny pressed the button to open the portal, frantically. "_…Open, please open…_", He thought.

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

After Kim had eaten her, romantic gesture of, breakfast in bed, she got out of bed. "What are we doing today?", Kim asked, as she got out of her bedclothes and began to change into her casual clothes, all of this, she did in-front of Ron. Ron was unable to speak, because of what he was seeing. "Ron?", She asked, as she fastened her sports bra. "Uh…Yeah?", Ron stammered, hypnotized by the perfect shape of his girlfriends' body. "I asked you, what are we doing today?", She said. "I can't remember.", He stammered, in reply.

Kim smiled slyly, as she became aware of the awkward situation.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

The ghost portal failed to open. "_…This is not good…_", Danny thought.

* * *

Danny ran into his bedroom, and picked up his cell phone. He was about to dial, when the phone began to erode. "What the hell's going on!", He shouted.

* * *

Tucker ran down the stairs of his home, when he heard the knocking on his front door. He opened the door, to find that it was Danny.

"Danny, why are you knocking on the front door?", Tucker asked in surprise. "I can't go ghost.", Was Danny's reply. "What?", Tucker said in shock. "My powers are on the fritz. And to top that off, I can't access the ghost zone.", Danny said.

Tucker looked at Danny for a second, before saying, "You'd better come in.".

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

Jim stood in a clothes shop, browsing through the various sets of clothes that they had on offer.

"Put your hands up.", A voice from behind him said. Jim turned around to see that a tall man was holding a gun to the person at the cash register. "Is there a problem here?", Jim asked. "Get down on the ground now.", A second gunman said, aiming his gun at Jim. "And what if I don't?", Jim asked. "Then you can kiss your ass goodbye.", The 2nd gunman said. As the 2nd gunman said that, A female voice said, "Stop right there.".

The gunmen looked around, towards the entrance, to see Kim Possible standing in the doorway. "_…Oh crap…_", Jim thought.

"It's Kim Possible. Kill her!", The first gunman said. "Sod that. I'm out of here.", The second gunman said, throwing his gun down, and then proceeding to run out of the store.

"So, are you gonna come quietly? Or do I have to stop you?", Kim asked. The gunman thought for a second, and then aimed his gun at her. At that moment, Jim tackled the gunman to the ground.

* * *

Jim stood, giving a statement to a police officer.

"Thanks for the help.", Kim said, walking over to him. "It's okay.", Jim said, trying to hide his face. Kim looked at him strangely. "Do I know you?", She asked. "Not that I know of.", Jim said, with a nervous grin. "It's just that you look familiar.", Kim said.

"What's your name, anyway?", Kim asked. "Oh, what's my name? My name is… Sam Tyler.", Jim said. "Well, Sam. Thanks again.", Kim said.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

"So, tell me everything.", Tucker said. "It's not just the portal. It's like the entire house is melting.", Danny said. "Melting?", Tucker quizzed, not fully convinced. "I know it sounds impossible, but that's what I saw.", Danny said.

Tucker walked over to the window in his bedroom, and put his hand against it. "I have no idea what's going on. Do your parents know?", Tucker quizzed. "No. They don't.", Danny said.

* * *

Danny and Sam both stood in the basement of Danny's home, looking at the ghost portal, while Tucker was typing, wildly, at a console.

"Danny, I think I know why we can't activate the portal.", Tucker said. "What? Why?", Danny asked. "Because it's not there.", Tucker said, full of fear. "What!", Danny and Sam shouted in unison. "I don't know. It's just gone. It's not there. The ghost zone has vanished.", Tucker shouted hysterically.

"How can the ghost zone, just vanish?", Danny asked. "I don't know, alright!", Tucker shouted. "Jeez, calm down Tuck.", Sam said. "Calm down! How can I calm down when the ghost zone has bloody vanished!", Tucker screamed.

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

After Jim had returned to Wade's, Wade looked at him and said, "So tell me about Danny Phantom.". "There's a lot in this story, as well.", Jim replied. "As I said earlier, I've got plenty of time.", Wade said.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

"I've gotta find Dani.", Danny said. "Why?", Tucker asked. "Because, if the Ghost Zone is gone, and my power are on the fritz, then she'll probably be in danger.", Danny said.

Danny was about to walk up the stairs, when the ceiling began to crack. "Let's go!", Tucker shouted, as the walls began to crack.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker, were lucky to exit Danny's home at all, because the building collapsed, the second they exited it.

"My home, it's gone.", Danny said, quietly. "That's not the important thing now, Danny.", Sam said. "What is?", Danny asked. "The priority, is finding your family.", Tucker said.

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

Ron sat on his bed, "Rufus?", He called out. Nothing. "Rufus, where are you buddy?", He called out again. Ron heard, a little scuttling noise. "Rufus, buddy, is that you?", Ron asked. "Unngh, yeah.", A squeaky little voice said, as a naked mole rat, ran across the floor. "Rufus, where ya been?", Ron asked. "Unngh, exercise.", Rufus squeaked.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

Danny, Sam and Tucker had just begun to walk away from the ruins of Danny's home, when an enormous earthquake struck. Danny and his friends were thrown all over the place. The earthquake lasted for about a minute.

"What the hell was that?", Tucker groaned, as he stood up. "I don't know.", Sam said, as she stood up. "Danny?", Sam asked. "What?", Danny groaned, in terrible pain. Sam rushed over to help him.

"Uh, guys?", Tucker said, in a frightened tone. "What is it, Tucker? What's wrong?", Danny asked. "Danny, your injuries can wait.", Tucker said. "Why?", Sam asked. "Because, both of you, look at the sky!", Tucker commanded. Danny & Sam complied with Tucker, and looked up at the sky. "Oh.", Danny & Sam both said in unison.

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

Jim and Wade were both thrown to the floor by an enormous earthquake.

"What the hell was that?", Wade asked, as he stood up. "I know what it was.", Jim replied. "What was it?", Wade quizzed. "Let's go outside. I think that you'll find all the evidence you need.", Jim replied.

* * *

Jim and Wade, exited Wade's home, and looked up at the sky. "Freaky isn't it.", Jim said. Wade could not answer, for he was utterly stunned by what he was seeing. "And to think, it's only just begun.", Jim continued.

There was an extra planet in the Sky, and this planet, in fact, looked exactly like the earth.

* * *

Kim was awoken by the sound of the Kimmunicator beeping. She lazily picked it up, and then activated it, "Hello.", She said, lazily. "Kim! Look outside! Look at the sky!", Wade screamed.

Kim leapt out of bed, leaving the Kimmunicator on her bed, and dashed to the window. Upon seeing the sky, she went completely stiff.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

Sam was the first to speak. "That's just impossible.", She said. "I am actually frightened now.", Tucker said. "Where did the planet come from?", Danny quizzed. "I don't think that the planet came to us.", Tucker said. "How do you know?", Danny asked. "Look at the stars, Danny.", Tucker replied.

"It can't be.", Danny said. "What?", Sam asked. "Sam, this planet didn't come to us. We came to it.", Tucker said.

* * *

…_Back in the Kim Possible Universe…_

Ron sat on a couch, in Kim's living room, watching the news with her, when the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim pulled it out of her pocket, and activated it. "Sitch me, Wade.", She said. "Kim, I have someone who wants to see you.", Wade said. "Who?", Kim asked. "You and Ron had better come over. We can't let your family see him.", Wade said, with a deathly serious tone. "Me and Ron will be right over.", Kim said, and she then, de-activated the Kimmunicator.

"Who d'ya think it could be?", Ron asked. "Hopefully, it's someone who can help.", Kim said.

Ron looked at Kim, and asked her as he stood up, "Why doesn't he want your family to meet him?". "I've no idea, Ron. Now let's go.", Kim replied.

* * *

…_Back in the Danny Phantom Universe…_

Sam had no trouble, persuading one of her parent's staff to give her and her friends a lift, to Dani's last known location. And now that they were there, Danny borrowed the driver's cell-phone to call his clone/daughter.

"She has a cell? When did that happen?", Tucker quietly asked Sam. "Danny gave her one after the Disasteroid incident.", Sam said. "How did he even buy one?", Tucker asked. "Because, I gave him the money to buy one.", Sam replied.

_Yes, I know that Dani is known as Danny's cousin. But watch the Doctor Who episode, "The Doctor's Daughter," and see how many similarities there are. Oh, and if you wanna know what The Trickster looks like, then watch a program called "The Sarah Jane Adventures", specifically the two, two-part stories called "The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith" and "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith". Both of these two part stories include The Trickster. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Just in case y'all are wondering why there are slight time gaps in-between some of the characters segments, it is because I like to leave some things to the your imaginations. Oh, and Jim meets Older Jim in this chapter, who I will call, Jim Prime, when they meet. Oh, and __after finishing this chapter, my favorite pet budgie "Fludge" sadly died, and I miss her so much. R.I.P, She will be missed._

**CHAPTER 3**

…_On the Danny Phantom Earth…_

Danny finally got through to Dani, but all he could hear, was heavy and pained gasps of breath. "Dani, what's wrong?", Danny asked, his face, full of concern. "…help me, Danny…think I'm dying…", Dani managed to wheeze down the line. "Where are you!?", Danny asked, full of worry. "…alleyway…by a big factory…", Dani said weakly. "Hold on, I'm coming for ya.", Danny replied.

* * *

…_Meanwhile, on the Kim Possible Earth…_

Kim knocked on Wade's front door. Wade opened the door, and said, "He's in here.". Kim & Ron followed Wade. Ron closed the door behind him.

"You!", Kim said, as she saw Jim's face. "Hi, Kim.", Jim said. "What are you doing here, Sam?", Kim asked. Jim looked at her and said, "My name is not Sam Tyler. My name is Jim Possible.". Ron looked at Jim and said, "You are not Jim.". "Yes I am, Ron. I'm Jim from the future.", Jim said.

"Why are you here?", Kim asked. "It's a long story. But suffice to say, we must travel to the new planet. Immediately!", Jim replied. "Why?", Kim asked. "I'll explain later. But for now, we must go to that planet. It is imperative. The future depends on it.", Jim said. "How do you suppose we get there?", Kim asked, cautiously. "The Middleton Space Center.", Jim said. "I don't know if we…", Kim began. "Kim! Our father will believe us.", Jim said.

* * *

At the Middleton Space Center, Jim had a rather easy time, convincing his father of who he was. "There is one small problem, Pop.", Jim said. "What is it…Jim?", James said. "I need you to bring me here.", Jim said. "Why?", James asked. "It's too complicated. But, just know that the future rests on it.", Jim said. "Okay. I'll call your mother and ask her to bring you.", James said.

"Dr. Possible, we are being contacted by the other earth.", A scientist shouted. "Open communications.", James said.

"We are the people of earth. Where are we? What are we doing here?", A voice spoke. "This is the Planet…Mondas. We do not know why you are here, or who brought you here, but we welcome you, and extend you, our help if it is needed.", James said.

* * *

…_Back on the Danny Phantom Earth…_

As soon as the car reached the alleyway, Danny, Sam and Tucker leapt out of the car and ran towards Dani, who was lying, with her face in a mound of trash. "Come on, wake up.", Danny said, as he lightly tapped her face. After no response, Danny checked for a pulse. "So?", Sam asked. "We need to get her some help... NOW!", Danny said.

* * *

At the ruins of Danny's home, unbeknownst to anyone, the ground had turned black and begun to spread across the area, covering homes.

* * *

…_Back on the Kim Possible Earth…_

The young Jim and Tim had just arrived at the Space Center with their mother. James walked up to them. "Hey, Dad. What's up?", The young Jim asked. "Th…There's someone I'd like you all to meet.", James said, in reply. "What's wrong?", Anne asked, noticing James's slightly unsettled face. "Before the boys meet this person, I want you to see him.", James said. "Why?", Anne asked. "It's complicated. And you'd best be prepared for a nasty surprise.", James replied.

* * *

Anne entered James's office, alone, and saw a male figure hunched over a desk. "Hello?", She asked. "Hi…Mom.", Jim said. "Who are you?", She quizzed. "It's me, mom. It's me…Jim.", Jim said. "You can't be.", She said. "He is, Mom.", Kim said, as she entered the room. "But how?", Anne asked. "I'm from the future.", Jim said, as he turned around to reveal his face.

* * *

Anne walked out of James's office, ashen faced. "Mom?", Jim asked. "Let's go in, Kids.", James said, as he placed his hand on Jim's left shoulder. "Who's in your office?", Jim asked. "You'll see son, you'll see.", James said.

* * *

James walked into the office, with Jim and Tim. They saw a figure sitting on a chair. "Hi", Jim Prime said. "Who are you?" Jim asked. "I am you, Jim.", Jim Prime said. "Seriously, who are you?", Jim asked. "I'm not lying, Jim. I am you. Well an older version anyway.", Jim Prime said. "He's telling the truth boys.", James said.

"Why are you here?", Tim asked. "It's complicated.", Jim Prime replied. "We've got plenty of time.", Tim said. "Actually, we haven't.", Jim Prime said. "What do you mean?", Tim asked. "Evil is coming.", Jim Prime replied. "What does that mean?", Tim asked. "That's another long story.", Jim Prime said, as he turned around to face the twins.

"So you wanted us here. Why?", Jim asked. "You have to be.", Jim Prime said. "Why?", Jim asked, again. "Because it happened the first time around.", Jim Prime said.

"So what do we do?", Tim asked. "We're about to head over to the other earth, in the NC-Nimbus.", Jim Prime replied. "Just us?" Jim asked. "No. Four government ships are heading there too. And we're going in one of three, covert, research vessels.", Jim Prime said.

* * *

Jim Prime, Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim, James, the pilot and two doctors had all strapped themselves into their seats.

"Disengaging safety struts.", The Pilot said, as he typed something into the console in front of him.

* * *

In the night sky of Middleton, the NC-Nimbus shot upwards, and then flew towards the other earth.

* * *

…_Back on the Danny Phantom Earth…_

"Why hasn't anyone came?", Danny asked. "I don't know.", Sam said. "Maybe that's why?", Tucker said, pointing up, towards the other earth.

"I'm gonna tell the driver to go, before the car's stolen.", Sam said.

"Look!", Tucker shouted, pointing up to the sky. "What the hell is that?", Sam quizzed, as she re-entered the alley. "It looks like a ship.", Tucker said. "It's coming down in the street.", Danny said.

* * *

After the NC-Nimbus landed, the crew exited and began to look around. "Over here!", Tucker shouted. "Come on.", Jim Prime said, to James and one of the doctors. "The rest of you, stay here.", He said, pointing to the others.

* * *

Jim Prime, James and one of the doctors ran into the alleyway. "Help her.", James said, pointing to Dani. The doctor ran over to her, and ran a hand-held scanner over her. "She needs medical help.", The doctor said. "Get her to the ship.", James said.

"So what's your name?", James asked Danny. Danny replied with, "My name's Danny. Danny Fenton. What's yours?". "I'm James T. Possible.", James said. James looked at Sam, he was about to speak to her, when Tucker asked, "Why's it so quiet?". "You're right, Tuck. There's a new planet in the sky, riots were going on earlier, and for some reason it's all just stopped.", Sam said. "Holy Hell!", Ron shouted. "What's wrong?", Jim Prime asked. "We've gotta go now!", Ron shouted.

* * *

James ran out of the alleyway and saw what Ron saw. "Let's go!", James shouted. "Why?", Danny asked, as he ran out of the alleyway. "That's why Danny.", James said, pointing at what he was looking at. The ground and buildings were turning black. "He's coming.", Jim Prime shouted. "Who?", Danny asked. "The Trickster.", Jim Prime replied.

* * *

The airlock to the NC-Nimbus sealed after the last of the group, had entered. "Alright, now. Let's go.", James said.

* * *

…_Back on the Kim Possible Earth…_

The NC-Nimbus landed back in Middleton Space Center, and docked safely.

* * *

After everyone had left the ship, Dani was rushed to the infirmary.

"Is she gonna be okay?", Danny asked. "I can't say." James said.

"We'd better get you to a lab. We need to run some tests on you.", James said, looking at Danny, Sam and Tucker. "What kinds of tests?", Sam asked, cautiously. "Nothing painful.", James said, sensing her worry.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in the infirmary, while James finished their tests. Danny looked at James and quizzed, "What's wrong with Dani?" "Ten percent of her cells are damaged.", James said. "Can you help her?", Danny asked. "It's hard to say, Danny. We'd need a donor to donate a small amount of blood, so we could clone some cells for her.", James said. "I'll do it.", Danny said. James looked at him. "She's my clone. Practically all of her DNA is the same as mine.", Danny continued. "Are you sure?", James asked. "Yes. Do it.", Danny said.

"The process shouldn't take long. It's fairly simple really.", James said, as he took out a syringe. "Hold out your arm.", James continued. Danny complied, and held out his arm. Danny winced slightly, as James drew a small amount of blood from his arm, with the syringe.

* * *

Ten minutes later, James, with his wife Anne, had successfully transplanted enough of Danny's cells, into Dani. "So is she gonna live?", Danny asked. "Yes.", Anne said, smiling. "Oh, thank god.", Danny said.

* * *

Jim Prime stood in the main lab, waiting for James to arrive.

"She'll be fine.", Jim Prime said, as James walked into the room. "How d'ya know?", James asked. "I'm from the future, remember.", Jim Prime replied.

"Who is the Trickster?", James asked. "He is chaos incarnate.", Jim Prime said. "What does that mean?", James quizzed. "It's complicated. But I will tell you, that he is not in-destructible, there is a way to stop him.", Jim Prime replied. "What is it?", James asked. "Artron energy.", Jim Prime said.

* * *

Jim stood looking, through the window of the infirmary, at Dani, who was currently sleeping. "Go, and say Hi.", Jim Prime said from behind him. Jim didn't look at his older self. "Forgive me, if I don't look at you.", Jim said. "It's okay.", Jim Prime said. "So you want me to say, "Hi", to her.", Jim said. "Yes. You won't regret it.", Jim Prime said. "Okay, I'll go and say "Hi", to her.", Jim said. "Good choice.", Jim Prime said.

* * *

Jim walked into the infirmary, and sat next to Dani. "Are you awake?", He asked quietly. "Yes.", She said, in reply. "What's your name?", He asked. "I'm Dani. What's yours?", She replied. "I'm Jim. It's nice to meet you Dani.", He said. "It's nice to meet you, too, Jim.", She said.

"How're ya feeling?", He asked. "I'm fine.", She said, in reply. There was a brief moment of silence, before Jim asked her, "Can I get you anything?". "No, I'm fine.", She said. "Are you sure?", He asked. She looked at him for a second, before saying, "Actually, I do need a drink.". Jim replied with, "What kind? They've got lots here.". "Just a small cup of Hot Chocolate, please.", She said. "Coming right up.", Jim said.

* * *

Kim had fallen asleep, with her head on Ron's lap. Ron didn't bother to wake her up.

Ron leant forward, and planted a small kiss on Kim's forehead, and then he gently lifted her head up, and let it rest on his jacket, which he had slid under her head. "_…Time for a coffee…_", He thought.

* * *

Jim had just collected Dani's drink, and was about to take it to her, when Ron entered the room, "Hey, Jim.", Ron said. "Hey, Ron.", Jim said. "That, yours?", Ron said, pointing to the drink in Jim's hand. "No. It's for Dani.", Jim replied. "That sick girl?", Ron asked. "Yeah, It's for her.", Jim said. "Then, You'd better get it to her before it gets cold.", Ron said.

* * *

Jim Prime stood outside the infirmary, happily, watching Dani & Jim socialize. "_…I will save you…_", He thought.

* * *

Danny & Sam were huddled up on a bench. Sam was asleep, while Danny was wide awake. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, taking in her scent, as he began to drift to sleep. His last thoughts before he fell asleep, were, "_…I'd die for her…_".

* * *

Tucker stood watching the stars, unaware that Tim was standing behind him. "What're ya thinking about?", Tim asked. Tucker jumped slightly, before answering, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just, that if this is the end of the world, I've done sod all with my life.".

Neither of the two noticed Jim Prime sneaking up on them. "The world won't end. I'll make sure of that.", Jim Prime said. "Are you sure?", Tim asked. "Well, the world did end last time. But I came back to stop it.", Jim Prime replied. "But, can you stop it?", Tucker asked. "I don't know. But I'm, bloody well, gonna try. Even if it kills Me.", Jim Prime said.

* * *

Ron sat down, next to the now, awake Kim, "Where've ya been?", She asked. "Getting a coffee.", He said.

Ron put his arm around Kim, as she laid her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. "Kim?", He asked. "Yeah, Ron?", She asked. "Do you think, that it's the end of the world?", He asked. "I don't know. I sure hope it isn't though.", She replied.

_So, what d'ya think? Please review._


	4. Attention!

**Attention!**

From here on out, I have discontinued my "Dimensions in Time" story, so that I can focus on writing "Fenton Files". So if any of you would like to pick it up, then please do ask.


End file.
